


Pugilist

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [554]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Fornell is back with the Toga warriors again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/06/2000 for the word [pugilist](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/06/pugilist).
> 
> pugilist  
> One who fights with the fists; especially, a professional prize fighter; a boxer.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. Poor Fornell.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), and [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Pugilist

Before Fornell could even speak, the police captain immediately demanded, “What are you going to do with these people? We can’t afford to house them. They keep breaking things. They behave like pugilists.”

“Don’t you have holding cells?” Fornell cocked his head to the side. 

“Our citizens would be up in arms if they found out we were housing people in cells just because we couldn’t afford to put them up somewhere else. So no, you need to figure out something to do with them.” The police captain responded, glaring.

“Alright. Let me talk with them and then I’ll see if I can do anything to take them off your hands.” Fornell offered, though he didn’t intend to actually do anything with them. The FBI didn’t have a good place to house them and he couldn’t afford to place a couple of agents with them at a safe house, right now.

The police captain wasn’t new. He knew what that meant. He knew the FBI wasn't planning to help them out anytime soon. Still making a bigger stink wouldn’t help anything right now. He had a few other tricks up his sleeve though that would force FBI action.

Fornell was quickly led back to the area where the Toga warriors were staying for now. The police were never eager to have the FBI around for a long time. 

“Where is King Anthony?” Penny demanded as soon as she saw Fornell walking towards them.

“Anthony DiNozzo Sr. claims he has no knowledge of you people and we haven’t been able to find Anthony DiNozzo.” Fornell calmly stated.

“He’s lying. He knows exactly who we are.” Penny growled. The one they called Senior would pay for this treachery. 

“Probably.” Fornell agreed adroitly.

Shaking her head, Penny continued. “Is something wrong with Anthony DiNozzo? Why can’t you find him?” She knew they probably weren’t looking for him as a cat, but had a feeling that additional information was being withheld from her.

“I’m afraid that’s currently an ongoing investigation and I can’t disclose anything at the moment.” Fornell smoothly replied as he turned to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
